Colors of The Wind
by Allen Sario
Summary: SLASH.AU.Hinted MPreg.Bad Dumbledore. Tom Riddle left a legacy, but will his son put his emotions aside to follow in his foot steps
1. One

Title: Colors of the Wind

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or DMC characters but the plot is mine

**Revision: January 11, 2012**

Tom M. Riddle, the Dark Lord too many caressed the pale flesh of his lovers hip. He was very reluctant to leave the soft folds of his silk sheets but he knew if he didn't he'd never leave. This was something he desperately needed to do. For himself. For his lover. For their baby. "I'll be back." He whispered before silently slipping out the bed. He spelled his special robes for the occasion on him. Loosening the top buttons he moved out the room, cloak billowing out behind him. He almost missed the soft words called out after him.

"Come back to me-us."

Tom smirked to himself, worry wart. Calling a selected few of his Death Eaters to him he announced the plan as they bowed before him. "Be swift, the Potter's die tonight and any who get in the way." With a crack they were at their destination, Grodric's hollow.

The events happened so fast Tom's head was spinning, even though he'd never admit it. Soon he stood over the body of Lilly potters body gazing down at the tiny baby who sat crying in his crib. Tom sneered in disgust his son was perfect and never shed a tear. He raised his wand intending to be rid of the last obstacle. The next he knew he was floating in an astral plan of wandering souls.

HPDMCHP

Lucius Malfoy stood besides his best friend, Severus Snape. "Sev," he said gently putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "will you be alright?"

Severus shrugged off Lucius' hand, he loved the man like a brother but he really wanted to be alone with his son, "we'll be fine."

"All right." Lucius sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "I'll inform the others then."

Severus waited until he was sure his friend was out of hearing range before picking up his son born form his very own body. Dante looked nothing like him, taking almost all his traits from a repressed gene in the Prince line except his eyes, they were his father's. Severus had to smile at the soft babe, only a few knew of Dante's real parentage. Others thought he was another Malfoy, and that was ok if it would save his sons life he'd take on another's name. "I love you baby, but it would be best if you didn't stay with me."

At his words Dante scrunched up his face. His first tears ran down his soft cheeks. Sniffling his face turned a blotchy red as he sobbed a loud, Severus had to chuckle, Dante knew exactly what was happening. "So smart, you really are your father's child." He placed a kiss on Dante's white hair and inhaled the sweet baby smell.

When Dante was sleep and back in his crib, Severus donned his cloak to leave; Lucius knew exactly what to do. Now he had to play his part as a spy for the Light. And wait for his love to return to him.


	2. Two

**Revision: January 12, 2012**

It was raining as Harry let out a chocked sob. He'd finally won, it was over. Shaking back his tears he laughed a little. After all these years he'd finally beat him. The Dark Lord was finished. Standing shakily he tilted his head back and let the rain wash his face free of all the grime. He heard a low gurgling coming from where Tom lay. Gripping his wand tighter he moved to stand over the man. Tom looked nothing like he did when he was first reborn. A potion made by Snape gave him the looks he had when he was at least twenty. "How does it feel to lose to me again Tom?"

Tom chuckled coughing up blood in the process, "You may have won this battle Potter," he said in gasped of breath. The dark spell Harry used slowly eating away at his flesh, "but as long as my heir lives and my blood runs through his veins," Tom grinned up at Harry, "the war will be mine." the Dark Lord gasped out with his last breath.

It continued raining and for the following weeks after that.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, he'd been fully healed after he was found by the surviving members of the Order, but Tom's last words weighed heavily on him.

"_As long as my heir lives."_

He sat in front the fire place of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, only moving to attend the funerals of those lost and to tend to his godson. "His heir."

"You ok mate?" Ron asked entering the dim room and sitting besides his best friend

"Yea," Harry said softly, "just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard," Ron said clapping him on the shoulder, "save all that for potions class." He said in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

Harry chuckled, "Yea Snape will probably be a real hard ass…" he hummed, he hadn't seen or heard about Snape since the battle. He just up and disappeared, Malfoy too. "If I'm lucky he won't come back."

"Oh Harry you shouldn't say things like that." Hermione said seating herself on the other side of The-Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All. "He's helped us a lot over the years, by spying and all."

"Your right." Harry stood," When the term stats again, I'll thank him for it."

HPDMCHP

The door to Devil May Cry jingled lightly. "I'm not working today." Dante said from under the magazine that hid his face.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

Dante flinched and sat up stiffly, magazine sliding to the floor, "Father? What-did he?" Dante pulled his legs off his desk and stood, "Are you ok?"

Severus sighed and opened his arms for his son "What was his is now yours." Dante wrapped his arms around his father's waist it was an awkward hug since Dante shot up over six feet. "I've missed you my son."

"And I you," Dante sighed and hunched over more so his father could pet his hair. "What do you wish me to do?"

"I wish to take you home," Severus pushed away slightly, "I've missed so much and you need to learn more of our ways and those who will oppose you." Unfortunately, his son was more muggle than wizard.

Dante grinned, "I can do this, as long as I get a strawberry sundae."

"Of course," at this point Severus was willing to give Dante all the muggle treats he wanted. Having sent him to the states at such short notice he rarely had the chance to be a father to him. Dumbledore and Minerva believed he'd sent Dante away to protect him from Tom and his Death Eaters when in reality he was being trained to stand beside Tom in his quest to make a better world.

With a flick of his wand Severus had DMC packed and ready for the move. Sighing Dante polished off his sundae, "I think I'll miss this place." He said as his father gently handled the last of his things, his weapons.

Severus smiled and smoothed down the sheet placed over the pool table. "You can always come back."

Dante shrugged, "I'll miss Morisson and Patty," he smirked as the front door opened, "well speak of the devil."

"Dante?" Patty stepped into DMC, "Are you going somewhere?"

Dante stood and smiled down at the girl, no, the young lady "Yeah, I'm taking over the family business, up in England," he said and placed a hand on her head, "Morisson knows how to get me, don't worry about your ice-cream cones I haven't forgotten."

Patty frowned, "What about DMC? You aren't going to help people with their demon problems anymore?"

"I'm going to be solving other problems as well now, and when you're older I'll come back to ask you out for a date." he said ruffling her perfectly placed hair.

"In your dreams!" Patty said smiling.

HPDMCHP

Dante let out a whistle when he entered the newly renovated Prince Manor, "This is the place dad fixed up for you?"

Severus chuckled, "Yes, he did it all on his own, for us to be a family." he smiled wistfully, "Come, Lucius and his family should already be here."

"Uncle Luc is here, jeez, I haven't seen him in forever." Dante said as he followed his father through the halls, "How's Draco? He hasn't been sending many owls lately."

"Unlike you, Draco had to write around his school schedule." Severus said smirking

Dante snorted. He was glad he was never forced to step foot into a school."Sucks for him."

"Dante you can't afford to slack off now," Severus frowned, the creases in his forehead deepened. Perhaps he had let the teen run wild in the world for too long. He stopped the boy from entering the sitting room, "Dante you're going to be a leader now-"

Dante nodded "I know, I know, watch, calculate, then act." he smiled, "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Severus watched Dante enter the room and get embraced by all of the Malfoy's. He smiled, "So smart, just like your father."

"Oh, you've grown so much!" Narcissa said as she pinched his already red cheeks, "So handsome, too!"

Draco, the shorty, looked up at the white haired teen, "You weren't this tall last time."

"Last time you saw me we were ten. I don't think that counts." Dante grinned and pulled the Malfoy heir into his arms.

Dante found himself having the most fun he'd had in ages since he was back with his father and able to see his godfather and his family. This was the life; the only thing missing was his dad. When he was reborn they shared a brief visit, but it wasn't enough for him.

Later upon entering his new room Dante sprawled out onto his king sized bed. Gazing up at the spelled ceiling above, a charm placed on it to show the night sky giving him low light to move about the room.

"Tom used to watch the sky all the time."

Dante rolled his head to the side to see his father standing in his doorway, books in his arms, looking longingly up at the sky. "Tell me about him," he whispered.

"What do you want to know?" Severus asked placing the books on Dante's empty dresser and sitting on the edge of his son's bed.

Dante shrugged, "How did you two meet?"

Severus smiled, "Well Lucius wanted to introduce me to your father's original circle and brought me to a pureblood gathering."

_Severus blushed lightly when Lucius placed a hand on the small of his back, pushing him farther into the grand Malfoy ball room. "Luc-"_

_Lucius smirked and leaned closer to his pale friend, speaking directly into his ear, "Relax Sev, you're my guest you won't be harmed."_

"_Right but-" Tugging on his robes Severus glanced away from his friend to the mingling purebloods, "ugh ok."_

_Lucius smirked and patted Severus on his shoulders, "Try to be nice, I'll go find my father."_

_Severus nodded, "I can be nice," he muttered finding a wall to lean on. Huffing Severus pulled his hair free of its silk ribbon, "How long is he gonna keep me waiting?" he flinched, when a glass of Fire Whiskey was pressed into his chest. "Wha-"_

"_You look like you could use this drink more than me."_

_Severus blushed and took the glass form the smirking stranger '__**be nice'**__, "Uh thank you." He pushed his hair away from his face as the fine featured man looked him up and down._

"_You seem, very out of your element," The man said, his eyes lingering on the form fitting pants Severus had been forced into._

_Severus sipped the whiskey, "Yeah, sort of."_

"_A friend of Lucius is a friend of ours," The man said smirking, "you must have a talent he wants to share."_

_Severus nodded, "Potions. I never got your name Lord?"_

_The man took the glass of whiskey from Severus's loose grip, "You can call me Tom," he said downing the last of the whiskey, "it's a pleasure to meet you Severus." _

Dante chuckled "I would say dad 'had you at hello' but he didn't even say that."

Severus smiled, "He was very charming, and so different back then."

Dante sat up and tugged on his father's sleeve, "You don't have to worry about me. I won't make the same mistakes he did."

Severus took his son's hand in his, "I know." He sighed briefly, "Others in your father's ranks might try to pressure you into following Tom's path. He obtained immortality before we were properly introduced-"

"I know, the first few didn't drive him crazy," Dante grinned, "I am glad you loved him despite that, it helped me get born."

Severus patted Dante's hand and stood, "Get some rest, we have a busy schedule tomorrow."


	3. Three

**Revision: January 30, 2012**

Draco Malfoy tapped lightly on the closed door of Dante's bedroom before swinging it open. "The sun's been up for hours Dante!" stepping into the room Draco sneered at the boxes scattered about, "You have house elves for a reason." He said stalking to Dante's queen sized bed, he grabbed the tangled mess that hid the white haired teen and attempted to yank them free.

"Drake I love you kid, I'm very tempted to kill you." Dante kicked his sheets off of him and into Draco's open arms, "What time is it?"

"Late!" Draco huffed tossing the bedding onto the floor, "You can't lay in bed all day Dante, you need a wand and fitting robes for the meeting tonight."

Dante sighed and rolled onto his stomach, "Give me another hour."

"I can't believe Sev expects you to be called Lord when you can't even get up on time." Pulling out a wand Draco sat on the edge of the bed and levitated Dante off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom, "Get ready!"

"Ah shit! I thought you couldn't do magic outside of school?" Dante asked tossing his sleep wear out of the bathroom.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm a Malfoy dumbass, now hurry the hell up we're late already."

Half an hour later Dante strode into the bedroom the bathroom steaming behind him. Securing the towel around his waist and rubbing his hair dry Dante watched Draco flip through one of his many gun magazines, "I doubt your dad would let you get one."

Tossing the magazine at Dante, Draco stood hand on his hips, "Get dressed already."

Grinning Dante dropped his towel, "That can't be the proper way to talk to your future leader."

Blushing Draco covered his eyes, "You've spent too much time with those filthy muggles."

Shrugging Dante dumped a box of clothes onto his bed, "You don't know what you've been missin' kid." Once dressed he knocked shoulders (as best he could) with the Malfoy heir, "Time to hit the road."

"Why the hell would I want to hit a road?" Draco asked chasing after his tall friend.

Scratching his head Dante shrugged, "Never mind."

Severus and the elder Malfoy were seated in the floo room chatting over tea. Severus stood when the two teens entered, "I hope you didn't plan on going out like that."

Dante looked down at his normal outfit, "Being with two Malfoy's is bound to grab just as much attention."

Sighing Severus nodded curtly, "Still we need to be safe." Severus flicked his wand and cast a quick Glamour over his son, satisfied with Dante's shorter black haired look Severus holstered his wand, "Come now."

Dante shivered as the magic washed over him, "Damn, I feel tiny now." He mumbled looking at Draco.

Draco grinned and patted Dante on his head admiring his new shortened stature, "You look like a tiny first year."

Punching Draco lightly in the gut Dante followed his father through the floo. The group stopped shortly at a tailor to leave Dante's proper measurements before making their way to the wand shop.

Kicking the door open Dante entered the shop stiffly, "I can't believe I need a stick."

Severus pushed the glamoured teen farther into the shop, "It shouldn't take too long. Lucius and I will be just across the alley. I trust you and Draco will behave properly."

"Of course Severus!" Draco answered swiftly preventing Dante from replying.

Severus nodded and patted his son's shoulders, "Good." He said turning on his heel and leaving the shop.

Sighing Dante turned to the wide eyed shop keeper, "I need a stick."

"Wand," Draco corrected perching himself on a window seal, "I hope you'll try a little harder to fit in at Hogwarts."

Dante shrugged and watched the mousy shop keeper measure his wand arm, "If I had things my way I wouldn't step foot in a school." While the shop keeper went around his desk to collect a few wands Dante turned to Draco grinning, "So tell me about this Harry Potter kid."

Draco looked at the shop keeper out of the corner of his eye, he didn't appear to be listening, and shrugged. "There's not much to know, he survived the Killing Curse and defeated Voldemort."

"Your letters made it seem like he was more interesting than that." Dante said waving the first wand, getting no reaction he tossed it aside.

Draco blushed, "Well he's a Gryffindor, friends with the Weasley's and a mudblood. He sticks his nose in other people's business, and is the godfather of a werewolf's kid."

"Sounds friendly," Dante tossed another wand aside, "how much you wanna bet I'll be place in the house of Gryffindor."

Draco smirked, "You suck at bets, I say you'll be placed in Slytherin."

HPDMCHP

After finding the right wand and collecting the adults the teens led the way back through the floo to prepare for that evenings meeting with the remaining Death Eater forces. Draco followed Dante to his room after removing the glamour, "You should have your house elves unpack your things while we wait."

"I hate those creepy little things." Dante said throwing himself onto his bed, "I could really go for a pizza right now."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Dante's box of books closer to the bed as he lay down as well, "What a shame, looks like you'll be unpacking yourself."

Dante shrugged and watch Draco open a dirty magazine, "I could just get you to do it with that fancy wand of yours."

"As if," Draco mumbled switching magazines.

Dante chuckled and leaned over the side of the bed pulling his guitar case from under it. Tugging the zipper down he released his sword, Rebellion.

"You definitely won't be bringing that to Hogwarts." Draco said picking his way through a redhead spread.

"Why the hell not?"

Draco sighed "Hogwarts is a place of learning, it's got anti-demon wards all over. If I remember correctly, which I do, Rebellion stores all of your families demonic energy." he shrugged and traded magazines again, "It'll never get pass them."

"Well damn." Dante sat Rebellion back into its case just as a house elf popped in.

"It's being time to change!" the elf said bowing until it nose touched the floor.

"Bout damn time" Draco said as the elf set out fresh robes.

HPDMCHP

Severus sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Dressed in his finest robes he stood at the head of the table as his gests filed in. they were all that remained from their Lords ranks. The higher ranked took seats closest to the head of the table leaving the lesser ranked members to argue over the few seats that remained. The werewolves and vampires silently lurked in opposite corners. "What a sad sight, Tom must be rolling in his grave."

Narcissus Malfoy glided to Severus's side, "The whole room can feel your dark mood my dear Severus."

"Good," Severus gently nudged Narcissus back in the direction of her husband, "it's time to begin, we have much to discuss." He said addressing the entirety of the room. He took the seat to the right to the master's chair as Lucius took the seat to the left.

"What could we possibly have to discuss? We've lost!" one of the Rabastan brothers started, "Our lord has fallen."

Lucuis rested his elbows on the table top and folded his hands below his chin, "We may have lost the Battle of Hogwarts, but this war still rages on." Lucius looked over his shoulder, "The persecution of your kind still continues yes?" he asked addressing the remnants of Greyback's pack.

Macnair scoffed, "Then what do you plan to do, take the reins yourself Lucius, or let the half-blood lead us."

Narcissus flipped her hair over her shoulder "So rude."

Severus chuckled, "Our Lord didn't just leave behind some ideals, but an heir as well."

Thorfinn Rowle stood knocking his chair to the floor, "I find that hard to believe! If he truly had an heir why hide it from us?"

"Our lord didn't hide anything from us!" Lucius said challenging Rowle, "You fools just failed to realize it while you had the chance." He said looking to Severus.

"The child was sent away after the first failed attempt at Potter's life."

Augustus Rookwood laughed openly stiffly rising from his seat. "You can't possibly be speaking of your bastard whelp Snape. It was blatantly obvious by his fair hair you crawled into Malfoy's bed between servicing our Lord."

"You doubt our word?" Severus hissed

"I surly won't believe it without proof." Rookwood said looking down on the potions master.

"I really don't like the sound of your voice asshole." Dante said striding into the dining hall with Draco five steps behind.

Rookwood flushed and clutched his wand, "And who in Merlin's name are you?" he asked sneering at Dante and Draco's blood red robes.

Dante grinned, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"There's no way in hell you're his son."

Dante pulled a sheet of rolled parchment out of his robe sleeve, "Wanna bet." Smirking he tossed the parchment on to the table before Rookwood. Nodding to Draco the two teens sat in their respective places, Dante at the head of the table and Draco between his parents.

Kicking his feet onto the table Dante watched as Rookwood's face turned red to white. "If you're happy now why don't you sit." He looked every remaining Death Eater's in the eye before sighing, "I'll only say this once so listen up. You do anything I don't like, and I'll kill you. I'm in charge now, so you should expect some changes around here."


	4. Four

**Revision: June 6, 2012**

"_As long as my heir lives."_

Harry bit his lip and tapped a rhythm onto the table top, "His heir." Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Ron groan beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked watching the other returning seventh year's seat themselves.

"Malfoy, he's slimy Death Eater scum," Ron glared in the direction of the smirking blond Slytherin.

Harry snorted, "You keep telling yourself that Ron." He knew Ron wanted in the blond's pants ever since the final battle.

Ron blushed and stuttered before turning away to listen to Dumbledore's speech. Harry smirked and let himself be consumed by his thoughts until he was forced out of them by Ron, again.

"What now?"

"There's a new seventh year student!"

Dumbledore waited until the students' whispers died down before continuing with, "This is a very special student and I hope you all welcome him with open arms; Dante Snape."

Harry gaped. This definitely wasn't on his list for things to expect- Snape procreated! This guy looked nothing like the greasy bat, but more like a Malfoy. Dante had messy white hair falling below his eyes, he didn't have the 'defined' nose his father had. He had to have been at least six feet tall. Harry was sure even the Dursley's wouldn't like him, wizard or not. His jacket concealed most of his outfit that looked to be all leather, but his strong legs were not hidden. Even with his horrid sight, Harry could see the strength in them. He nodded slowly when Ron labeled the future Slytherin.

Dante shook his head at the shocked faces most of the students had. Only a few clapped heartedly for him. He tried not to cringe at the bright smile Dumbledore graced him with. He could barely believe he was tricked into coming here; he didn't want to be blinded along with that. Sitting on the stool for sorting he let Minerva place the hat on his head.

'**Well, what a surprise'**

Dante arched a fine brow, 'Great, a talking hat.'

'**Of course, it's nice to finally meet you young Snape-Riddle' **

Dante tensed, he wanted to toss the hat off and kill it, 'How do you know this?'

'**I was made by the founders, you're so much like your father-such potential. I'm sure you'll do great things – Gryffindor!'**

Dante smirked as he stood. Some of the Gryffindors clapped for him but others just gaped. He laughed inwardly '_L__ooks like you owe me 50 gallons Draco._' Swaying over to the Gryffindor table he sat with the other seventh years without sparring a second glance to anyone but the lucky guy he sat next to.

"You must be Harry Potter."

Harry grimaced, the old bat's been talking about him. Ron hissed from beside him, while Hermione eyed the new teen like a child with a new toy.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's nice to finally meet The-Boy-Who-Lived," Dante said with a cocky smile that reminded Harry of Malfoy.

Dumbledore finished his long winded speech and the feast started and Harry found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'What the hell?'_

"This is really freaky," Ron whispered as he glared at Dante over his pumpkin juice.

Hermione leaned over closer to the two boys, "He looks nothing like Snape." She motioned to the nose area of her face.

"Let's hope he doesn't act like him." Harry said as he tried not to let his gaze wander to either Snape.

When the meal was over, the Golden Trio rushed out of the hall and left Dante to slink behind the other Gryffindors. Throwing a lazy wave to his father, he smirked at the hesitant glances he was receiving from the students.

"This'll be fun."

HPDMCHP

Hermione looked over her shoulder, looking back at Dante, "Dante Snape. Merlin only knows who his mother is…"

Ron gagged, "Probably an ogre, no real witch would ever go anywhere near Snape!"

Hermione nodded slightly, "I've never seen the professor speak to any woman now that I think of it."

"Or a man for that matter," Ron said shrugging.

Hermione stumbled grabbing Harry's sleeve, "How could a man have anything to do with the professor and his child?"

Ron blushed looking away from both his friends, "It happens sometimes, but they have to-you know-do it-just look it up, your smart you'll find something." Shaking his head Ron ran ahead.

"Did he just-" Harry started looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded looking at Ron's back critically, "Doesn't like Malfoy my ass."

Harry laughed, "I never saw this coming."

"I'm going to go to the library" Hermione said patting Harry on the back.

"Sure," Harry watched Hermione head away from their dorm then looked behind him at Hogwarts oddest addition.

HP DMCHP

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed for the first day of classes started today and he wanted to be ready before the bathroom rush. He wasn't ready to explain any new scars, no matter how heroic the tale was. Groggily he stumbled into the bathroom and out of his clothes. He didn't notice the bathrooms other occupant until he ran into him.

"Woah there cowboy, you could at least buy me dinner before you tried to get under my towel." Dante smiled down at the boy hero.

Harry flushed and straightened his crooked glasses, "Dream on, I don't go for snakes."

"That's what they all say, at first." Smirking, Dante removed the damp towel from his waist and threw it around his shoulders to dry his wet hair completely disregarding Harry's presence.

"What are you doing?" Harry quickly walked into an empty stall trying not to gap.

"Drying. You didn't seem to have a problem with me getting naked before."

"I didn't see you," Harry mumbled as he turned on the water as hot as it would go. He moved as fast as he dared to get out before the others and shook the thoughts of a naked Snape out of his head. Visiting Madam Pomfrey for his mental health wasn't on the top of his 'To Do list'. When he was finished, Dante was gone from the dorm and left him to his thoughts in peace.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Harry muttered blushing, "No matter how fit he is."

"It's too early in the morning to talk to yourself." Ron sat up in his bed bleary eyed as he scanned the room, "Where's snake boy?"

Harry blushed, "Breakfast, you're gonna miss it if you don't get ready." he spun on his heal and left the red head behind.

Hermione was seated before the common room fireplace reading a leather bound tome. "Found what you wanted already?" Harry asked seating himself besides the girl.

Hermione nodded stiffly, "I don't see how I missed this, it's amazing!" she flipped to a marked page and shoved the book into Harry's face, "I can't believe we don't have a class to learn these things! Half the student body is leaving this school half blind to common known facts!"

"Right," Harry slipped off the couch, "I'm going to go get Ron so we can eat."

Hermione waved him off, nose back into her book.

When the trio finally arrived in the great hall, most other people were just finishing up. Hermione was still foaming over her book and sat at the end of the table successfully boxing Dante at the center of the table.

"What is he eating?" Ron gagged beside Harry, he pointed to where Dante sat. His part of the bench had been transfigured into a separate chair. He leaned back on the legs with his feet crossed on the table a box of greasy pizza sat by them.

"Pizza, a muggle thing," Harry responded as he sat at his place beside Hermione.

As soon as the boys were settled, they filled their plates with what was left for them. Draco Malfoy stood alone at the Slytherin table and made his way to their table.

"What's that git want?" Ron pointed his fork in the direction of Malfoy as the blond sat across from Dante.

"They act like they've known each other forever, but they're such opposites…" Hermione said looking over her book as they observed the blond pick off bits of the pizza and ate what he wanted as well as returning what he disliked.

"Who'd willingly befriend Malfoy?"

"Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Really, sometimes I wonder how you lasted this long. You should know by now, Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are pretty close friends. It's only natural that their sons are acquainted."

Harry chuckled, "Poor little Ron's just jealous Malfoy's not eating off his plate."

"Shut it Harry, I know where you sleep at night!"

"I'm so scared." Out the corner of his eye Harry could see Malfoy and both Snape's watching him.

"I wish they'd stop watching me like a piece of meat," he mumbled as he took a quick look at the white haired teen.


	5. Five

**Revision: July 25, 2012**

"Where's my money, Malfoy?" Dante grinned as the blond haired teenager sat across from him.

"You'll get your money," Draco grinned. "What's it like in the lion's den?" he asked stealing a slice of Dante's pizza

"Same as your house- lame." Dante pulled his breakfast away from the blond as Draco began picking off various toppings, "Stop picking at it and eat it."

Draco sneered, "Pot-head give you any trouble?"

"Nothing much," Dante shrugged. "Just tried to rape me." Dante glanced in Harry's direction, "I can't complain."

"That's horrible!" Draco leaned closer to Dante, "Think of your father."

Dante shook his head. "This is my story now. The only way to-" Dante watched as a first year scuttled behind Draco.

"We'll talk later." Dante stood and smirked up at the professors' table. "I'll let you know when." he said before leaving the Great Hall.

Draco returned to his table as Harry shoved his plate in Ron's direction. "I'll catch up later!" He said as running out of the hall and stumbled around a tiny third year. He ran in the direction he thought Dante would go. The halls were empty which left Harry to rethink his steps.

"You really can't get enough of me, can you, Potter?" Dante stepped out of an empty classroom grinning. "If you're nice, I'll let you carry my books to class."

"You're just like your father." Harry glared at Dante and positioned his hand in grabbing distance of his wand. "Weird and-"

"This has nothing to do with my father; it's just you and me." Dante circled Harry a few times before stopping behind the boy hero. "They say you beat the big bad Voldemort. How?

"Does it matter?" Harry turned and glared at the younger Snape. "He was a psychotic murderer."

"How, Potter?" Dante wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, "I want to know."

"Love. Voldemort didn't have any- that's how."

"Love, huh? How can a man with so many followers have no love?" Dante buried his face in Harry's hair, "Can you tell me that?"

Harry swung his arm back to elbow Dante in the gut. "Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore?" Dante caught Harry's arm and moved away from the Boy Hero. "Always back to dear old Dumbledore." The hallway began to fill with students heading to classes and Dante smirked. "We'll talk later," he said as he let himself be swept along with the crowd. Harry shoved through the crowd after Dante but the taller teen was too far ahead.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Sighing, he sprinted back to the Gryffindor tower to get his bag. On the way back down, he met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Where'd you go, mate?" Ron asked when Harry fell in step with him.

Harry shook his head and said, "Just the bathroom." Hermione gave Harry a side glance as she led the way to the potion's classroom.

"Hurry, we can't be late on the first day." The witch said to hurry them along.

When the trio entered the class, the only open seats were on opposite sides. Two seats sat beside each other on the Gryffindor side and the lone seat was on the Slytherin side next to Dante.

"You can have those two seats," Harry said and left no room for argument. When they finally sat themselves down, Snape swept into the room with only a quick glance at Dante and Harry. The directions for their first assignment began writing themselves on the board.

Harry fidgeted in his seat. Dante sat in his seat watching him with a blank stare. Harry felt his neck tingle.

"Will you stop?" Harry hissed as Dante grinned.

"Mr. Potter, if listening to my instructions is so trivial for you, then I expect a perfect potion." Snape sneered in Harry's direction.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, sir, I'll do my best." Dante snickered beside him, but Snape silenced him with a glare.

"I would hope so. The partners you have will be your partners until Yule, unless-" Snape turned to look at Ron and Hermione, "I feel a change will be needed. Begin."

HPDMCHP

_They had migrated away from the Malfoy ballroom and into the extensive Malfoy library._

_"The sixth year potions book was a joke, I can't even count the number of changes I made while I was there." Severus ran his fingers over the spines of the Malfoy collection, "All the Hogwarts potions material could use some changes." Severus smiled and pushed his hair off his flushed face. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble."_

_Tom sat his whiskey to the side, "Why are you here Severus?"_

_"Here?" Severus bit his lip, "Luc, he-"_

_"Didn't force you, why did you come here tonight." Tom stood from his perch on Abraxas Malfoy's desk, "This is a gathering of purebloods, you must know that."_

_"I-" Severus clutched his drink with both hands, "Well"_

_Tom smirked, "They say you were the greatest potions student to walk Hogwarts halls, that potion masters fought to apprentice you." Tom stepped closer to Severus backing the man against the bookshelf. "You have a future and yet you're here tonight."_

_"Every great society needs change to survive." Severus held Tom's gaze and blindly placed his glass down, "I've liked what I've heard from Lucius and I want to know more and meet his Lord."_

_"Smart and beautiful," Tom ran a finger through Severus's free flowing hair, "just the way I like them, you'll fit in nicely here." The library door opened and Tom placed his hands on Severus's hips_

"_Ah Severus-I'm interrupting something." Lucius bowed to Tom, "Please forgive me Lord Riddle."_

_Tom smiled, "Nonsense Lucius, this is your home I chose to wonder in." he stepped away from Severus and held a hand out to the blond, "I here congratulations are in order, finally a married man."_

"_Yes," Lucius shook the offered hand, "thank you my Lord."_

_Tom smirked at Severus one last time, "I should thank Abraxas for opening his home."_

_Severus blushed and bowed, "It was a pleasure meeting you lord Riddle."_

"_Please Severus, call me Tom." Tom step around Lucius and left the two former class mates alone._

_Lucius chuckled, "You have no clue as to who you just made friends with."_

"_One of your fathers associates, right?"_

_Lucius smirked, "Yes but he's more than that Sev, _He_ is our future Lord."_

HPDMCHP

Dante crossed his arms as he watched a group of Ravenclaw's haggle a couple of cowering first year Slytherin's. Scowling he scanned the dwindling crowd of students for the smartest witch in his year. Clenching his fists he waited until some Slytherin upper classmen came onto the scene to search for her.

Hermione Granger sat in the library reading ahead in her text books.

Shaking his head Dante sat himself next to her waiting to be acknowledged.

The girl blinked and slightly turned to him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Dante smirked, "I hear you're the smartest witch in our year."

Hermione blushed, "You did? Well I hate to brag-did you need help understanding anything?"

"Well" Dante rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "I don't quiet get this system you see." Hermione frowned. "This _division_ of students based off of their personal qualities." Dante cocked his head to the side, "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of bringing us together for _learning_?" Dante chuckled, "Sorry this must sound like some poor foreigner's ramblings." He stood and looked down at the girl smirking at the emotions that crossed her face, "I'll leave you to your studies."

Hermione nodded stiffly and watched the curious boy leave, "I wonder how they do it in America."

HPDMCHP

The next morning Hermione dropped herself next to Harry in the Great Hall. Harry jumped when the only book in her arms smacked the table top. "Rough night?"

Hermione sighed, "I never anticipated Hogwarts vast library would fail me."

Harry made a noise of surprise, "Y_ou_ couldn't find what you were looking for?"

Hermione shook her head, "One lousy book with five of the vaguest pages of information. I can't wait for Hogsmead weekend."

Harry's lips quirked, "I don't doubt that at all." Harry said watching the morning's mail fly in. "I wonder where Ron is."

Hermione smirked, "Probably pining for Draco in some corner, you were a horrible influence on him."

Harry chuckled and shrugged, "But I was right." he said as his Daily Prophet fluttered down to him.

"I can only imagine what the Prophet has to say today." Hermione said peeking over Harry's shoulder, "I kind of miss their crazy stories."

"I don't," Harry said pushing the paper closer to the witch.

**Death Eaters battle one another? Four families how defected from You-Know-Who's cause were attacked with Dark Mark over their homes.**

"Don't jump to conclusions Harry," Hermione said folding the paper and standing. "Let's find Ron before he does something reckless."

Harry rubbed his temples "This isn't good."


	6. IMPORTANT

So let me get straight to the point, yesterday my flash drive crapped out on me. I've just lost months of work. I've got bits and pieces hand written but around work and school it'll be a while until the next update.

Sorry guys


End file.
